


frerard oneshots

by bleedxmagic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Band, Bands, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Geoff Wingington - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Peterick, Ray Toro - Freeform, awsten knight - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, i promise this gets better, just oneshots and random stuff, my chemical romance - Freeform, oneshots, otto wood - Freeform, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, petekey, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedxmagic/pseuds/bleedxmagic
Summary: oneshots and drabblesTHE ENTIRE BOOK IS BEING EDITED© j/bleedxmagic 2019-2021started: 4-3-19discontinued: 1-23-21
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way & Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump & Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	1. note

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hi! i'm making the decision to edit the oneshots currently up because i want to be proud of what i put out there. thank you for those who stuck through with this book since the beginning of 2019.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this year was rough for frank. his parents got divorced, he was outed, and now the entire school hates him. well, maybe not the entire school...

—

Frank walked nervously down the hallway, his eyes darting around frantically. School was just _awful_. He was really having a tough time. His parents got divorced that summer, and to make matters worse, someone had found his private instagram and outed him to the whole class. Frank felt like it was his fault for even having that account in the first place, but he needed a safe place to go, and of course _someone_ had to ruin that safe place. He sighed, continuing what felt like the longest walk of this life down the hall.

He could hear the whispers and snickers of his classmates, and could _feel_ the burning glares of judgmental kids. Frank gripped the straps of his backpack tighter as his chocolate eyes swept the hallway for his locker. He always seemed to forget where it was.

Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and his legs became shakier. Frank’s anxiety was eating him up and all he wanted to do was run away and never come back to this town.

He found his locker, reaching his hand to the lock, carefully twisting his combination. The locker popped open and he put in the books he didn’t need. In that moment, something caught his eye. A triangular piece of paper was laying at the bottom of his locker. He bent down and picked it up, observing what he found. Frank sighed, hastily putting it in his back pocket and assumed it was another stupid joke just to attack him. He grabbed his math textbook and walked off to class, dreading the lecture the teacher would give.

—

Today was all about the _Pythagorean Theorem_. The formula was hastily written on the white board. He copied it into his note book, shifting a bit, hearing the crinkle of the note in his back pocket. Frank ignored it, continuing to write down each problem. _If a is 12 and b is 14, solve for c._ Frank drew some sort of half-attempted right triangle, labeling each leg.

Just as he was about to solve the problem, it felt like someone was watching him. Frank quickly glanced back behind him, seeing _Gerard Way_ staring at him. A blush lightly dusted his pale cheeks as he turned back around to face the board again. A rush of panic then went through his body. Frank shifted again, hearing that _stupid_ note crinkle. More panic rushed through him. Gerard, his crush, was _staring_ at him?

Frank rushed to finish the problems since first period was almost over. The buzz of people packing up started to get louder around him. Frank, with no success of concentrating, decided to pack up as well.

He put his notebook into his backpack and stuck his pencil in his pocket- where the note was. Frank grabbed it quickly, unfolding the triangle. He decided to get it over with and read the stupid thing.

_hey? meet me in the hallway by the boys bathroom during lunch. it's kind of important_

_-xoxo gw_

Frank wondered who it was. Names ran through his head, but he couldn't think of who it was, oblivious to the obvious initials. Should Frank even go? He was worried it was a setup, but he would never know if he didn’t go.

He trudged to reading class, ready to be bored out of his mind. Frank hated the long lectures the teacher gave, but lunch was soon after that class, so it made it more tolerable.

After reading came science, and luckily it was just a movie day and they watched a documentary on marine life. Then, computer class rolled around, leaving Frank in a pit of confusion and frustration because coding was not his thing at all.

Gerard was in coding and he was very good at it. Frank glanced at him and saw as Gerard ran his hand through his hair, sighing at the given assignment. Frank sighed, refocusing himself to some stupid coding thing.

Lastly, was social studies. It was an hour long before lunch. Frank fidgeted impatiently, not caring about the lecture of John Adams and Thomas Jefferson.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ The bell for first lunch rang. Frank sighed with impatience, tapping his foot anxiously, getting a glare from the teacher.

He forced his leg to stop, continuing on with the worksheet they were assigned. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Second lunch had began. 30 more minutes and he could meet up with this so called " _gw_ ". Frank took shitty notes, knowing he would end up copying off of his best friend, Patrick Stump, at lunch.

"Time to pack up!" the teacher yelled over the rising chaos of the class.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Third lunch. Frank had never packed up so fast in his life. He ran down the halls to the cafeteria, setting his backpack at his table. He looked around and made sure there were no lunch monitors looking at him before he left the room.

Frank walked down the hall cautiously until he reached the boy’s bathroom. He stood nervously, waiting for the mystery person.

He held his breath, looking around. Frank looked to his right and saw someone walking- and that someone was Gerard Way.

"Hey, Frank! Who are you here for?" Gerard asked.

Frank got himself together and managed to answer, "Uh, gw? I had a note in my locker telling me to meet that person here, so here I am."

Gerard blushed slightly, making Frank blush too.

"I'm here for you."

Frank stopped breathing. Gerard wanted him? He stepped closer to Frank, looking him in the eyes.

"I've wanted to tell you something for a while now... The thing is, I've really liked you for a very long time and I didn't know how to confront you about it." Gerard breathed out

Frank felt like he almost died from shock. Gerard? _Liking him_? "I-wow." He managed to get out.

Gerard smiled and stepped even closer, a blush present on his cheeks. "I really like you, Frank. I have since 7th grade and since we used to be _best friends_ in 5th grade. I'm sorry that we drifted apart, but I was scared of having feelings for you and that's why." It all made sense to Frank.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Frank, you know that?"

He weakly nodded, words not seeming to work or come out of his mouth. Gerard leaned closer and he felt his warm breath over his lips.

“Can I _kiss_ you?" Gerard whispered.

Frank nodded, feeling Gerard’s lips being pressed to his. He froze, not knowing what to do- or how to kiss for that matter. He just followed his instinct and kissed back.

"I'm so glad I got that note." Frank whispered.

—


	2. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard wants to tell frank how he feels... but he can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // implied death  
> [lowercase intended]

—

_" look at the sky tonight, all the stars have a reason "_

the sky started to turn pitch black as the glowing sun set behind the thick forest. the forest where everything happened. it made everything around the now setting sun fade away into the dim night sky.

gerard looked outside, marveling at how beautiful, yet tragic the night could be. frank- his neighbor and also his crush- happened to be watching the sunset, too.

he nervously glanced up, his eyes connecting with frank's. his chocolate eyes sparkled amongst the full moon, his jet black hair gleaming. gerard felt a blush creep on to his cheeks, but little did he know, the black haired boy felt the same.

except, the black haired boy didn't feel the same because he had passed away three years ago.

the stars twinkled and the moon shone bright, but gerard could never face the truth.

_" a reason to shine, a reason like mine, and i'm falling to pieces "_

—


	3. last day of summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard doesn’t like the seasons changing and frank wants to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story was originally “paperclips”  
> [lowercase intended]

—

both boys laid on the ground, staring up. they admired the purple and red hues that streaked the dark, navy sky. the scenery was absolutely stunning. they had never seen anything more gorgeous in their life.

"last day of summer, huh?" frank mumbled, in awe at the sky (and gerard’s beauty). he heard gerard sigh next to him. "i guess man.. i'm not really excited for summer to end, but there’s not much you can do."

there was a brief moment of silence and then gerard continued, "it's weird seeing the seasons change yet feel like you're frozen, just watching everything pass you by. summer is the only time i feel alive, i feel most connected to everyone, especially during the night. seeing fall come isn't as bad, but when winter hits, i feel like i'm plummeting down into a hole of darkness and i can't get out till i see the sun shining again.. and sometimes, i just want it to be summer forever."

frank looked over to see gerard in tears. he didn't know that he truly felt that way. he wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back.

"hey, it will be okay, we will get through winter _together_ and i'll be your sunshine till then."

—


	4. field day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard- the school photographer, has been crushing on frank iero- the school jock. the last day of school takes an interesting turn of events when “wentz” can’t keep his mouth shut.

Field day- a day full of sports and socializing! What a great choice of activity for an absolute klutz like Gerard, right?

It was the last day of school and the school was holding their annual field day. Gerard wasn't particularly looking forward to it _(or maybe he was)_ but only one part of field day, though. Watching his crush, Frank Iero, play sports and absolutely defeat everyone. Frank played baseball and basketball, plus he was a natural athlete. He was pretty much good at any sport he played. Gerard wished he had that ability or skill, but being awkwardly tall and not interested in sports gave him an excuse to not do sports, no matter how much his Aunt encouraged him to do them.

He arrived on the last day of school, only carrying a black drawstring bag that had his phone, camera, sketch book, and a few other items to help keep him busy for the next few hours.

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and the clouds looked like pieces of cotton candy. The trees were bright green and the grass was luscious. Gerard soaked in the early June weather. He was surely going to miss this feeling as the months got more hot, then back down to cold. As people rushed in, he continued to snap photos of the scenery and set up for field day.

Kids started to come to the designated area and walk around, buzzing about the latest ‘gossip’ or how much they'd miss this year. Gerard wouldn't- for one thing. He just wanted to get the hell out of this place. He was in advanced classes, studied well, and got good grades, so he knew he'd be ready to take on more responsibilities. Gerard saw his best friend, Patrick Stump, walking over to him with a grin on his face.

"Last day, huh?" Patrick said.

Gerard smiled back while still taking photos, replying, "Yep. I can't wait to see- _Oh_ here he comes!"

Frank walked through the doors. People swarmed around him and he smiled at everyone. Frank gave out high fives, talked to people, and goofed off with his teammates. He noticed- or _tried_ to notice everyone. Making friends was hard for Frank because he didn't know if they wanted to talk to him to gain "popularity" or if they actually wanted to be his friend. People were so fake these days.

Gerard continued to take photos of the atmosphere and of course, Frank- for the school website, not in a creepy way. He got him smiling while talking to this one girl and couldn’t help but swoon at the photo he took. It would definitely make it on the website.

"Gee, I still can't believe you have the gays for Frank." Patrick said jokingly, pushing him lightly.

"Honestly, fuck you! You're gay, too!" Gerard replied with a smirk on his face, clicking away with his camera.

They always joked around like this, considering that the two were best friends.

"You know, I would love to talk to Frank- if i could get the balls to. God, I really would do anything to get Fra- Oh hey Frank!" Gerard said nervously, dropping his camera and letting it dangle off of his neck.

"Hey, Gee! I was wondering if you could take a picture of my baseball team and I when they all get here?" Frank asked, smiling.

Gerard couldn't resist- and of course he would do it. But for Frank, _duh_! Was that even a question?

"Oh! Uh- yeah, yeah! Of course, Frank!" He replied nervously.

"Thanks dude, you're amazing!" Frank said, giving Gerard a pat on the back and walking away.

Gerard blushed and Patrick was freaking out for his best friend, trying to hype Gerard up out of his nervousness.

" _THE_ Frank Iero just asked _YOU_ to take photos of him?! Dude, that’s crazy!"

He looked around, seeing the other blue jerseys gather around Frank. They goofed off and then Frank whispered something to the whole group. One (mischievous) team member, "Wentz, 69", yelled,

"YOU LIKE—"

But Frank clamped his hand over "Wentz, 69's" mouth and said "Shut up, dude! _He's_ gonna hear!"

He's? _HE'S_? Gerard's mouth fell wide open in awe. Patrick looked at Gerard, both utterly shocked.

"Did I hear that right? _He_? Frank possibly has a crush on a dude?" Gerard whisper-yelled.

The last day of school was going way better than he expected.

Frank signaled for Gerard to come over, and Patrick followed.

"Hey, I don’t mean to intrude or anything, but I overheard Wentz over there saying you liked someone. Who’s the lucky girl?" Gerard asked with a bit of confidence, testing Frank.

Frank blushed and said, "Top secret, dude!"

"Damn. You’re tough to crack. Can you at least describe _her_ then?" he replied, testing if Frank would correct him.

"Well, _he_ loves to take photos, super tall, really sweet and cute, has a best friend with a super cool style... do you know him?"

Gerard blushed, looking at Frank in awe. His team looked excited, waiting for something to happen.

"I think I know him..."

"Cool- his name is Gerard." Frank said, leaning in.

Gerard didn't know what was going on except for the fact that his _crush_ was kissing him!? Gerard immediately knew what was going on and tried to kiss back. He didn't know how to kiss, but _damn_ , Frank did.

They pulled away, both blushing.

" _Can we do that again, sometime?_ "


	5. chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank and gerard have been in chorus together for three years, and after an emotional last concert, gerard has some things to say to frank.

The teacher put his hands down and smiled at the whole choir. He walked to the far left side of the stage, bowing, signaling for the others to take a bow. Smiles were plastered on their faces, and tears formed in some of the upper classmate’s eyes. This would be their last time performing as junior-high students.

Thunderous applause roared throughout the whole auditorium, parents yelling names, whistling, clapping till their hands were stinging.

All of the kids filed off of the stage one by one, high-fiving the student teacher behind the curtains. They walked back to the choir room, yelling and crying of happiness. Girls squealed and hugged everyone in sight, while the small amount of boys awkwardly stood in different places. Frank went over and hugged his best friend, Jamia Nestor.

—

_**Earlier...** _

His mom pulled up to the high school doors, dropping him off. Jamia ran over to him and screamed, hugging him.

"Oh my god, Frank! You look so _amazing_!"

Frank laughed and hugged her back, saying,

"You too! I'm sure you'll get Ashley soon!"

"A girl can wish- god, she's so pretty! And she's probably going to look _so hot_ tonight!"

Jamia pulled up her strapless black dress nervously, her eyes darting around for Ashley.

"Oh, here she comes! Remember our deal!!"

—

_**Present...** _

Frank hugged Jamia again- even tighter, tears in his eyes.

"This is our last performance in the junior-high choir!"

Jamia sniffled, saying, "I know! now, I went up to Ash earlier, so _you_ need to go to Gerard. A deal is a deal... And perfect timing, here he comes!"

She unlatched herself from Frank and smiled. She walked away to a group of girls, leaving Gerard and Frank alone.

"Hey... Can we go in the hall?" Gerard asked.

Frank replied, "Sure!", slightly confused on why Gerard wanted to go in the hall.

They walked out together, standing near the vending machine. Gerard looked into his eyes and started,

"When we first started chorus and I heard you sing, that's when I knew I liked you. For three years i've been holding in these feelings. I really like you Fra-"

Frank pressed his lips to Gerard's. He kissed back, smiling a bit. Eventually, they pulled away. Both boys were bright red and happy.


	6. hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the last football game of the season and frank and gee want to support their friends on the team.

It was a chilly October night and the boys were walking to the last football game of the season, holding hands. Though they both didn't really enjoy football itself, they loved to go and cheer on Geoff and Dallon.

Gerard was shivering on the bleachers. It was cold tonight and even with a coat on, he could feel the cold metal on the back of his thighs. And of course, when be didn’t think it could get chillier, it started to lightly rain. His teeth chattered and he snuggled up closer to Frank.

"Gee, are you okay? Are you cold?" Frank asked.

This kind of weather didn’t affect Frank, he was practically a human heater and rarely wore a jacket in this kind of weather.

"Y-yes..." Gerard said, his teeth chattering.

"I think I have an idea of how to warm you up-Lemme go get you a hot chocolate, okay babe?” Frank said sweetly.

He gave Gerard the extra jacket he had tied around his waist and walked off, leaving Gerard temporarily alone under the bright lights. He could see his breath every now and then through the mist of the rain.

Soon enough, Frank was walking up the bleachers, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here you go." Frank said, handing it to him with a smile.

Frank kissed Gerard on the lips quickly.

"Thank you."

Gerard sat there sipping his hot chocolate, snuggled next to Frank, chanting cheers when the cheerleaders pointed to the bleachers.

They had a good time during halftime, enjoying watching the marching band. Patrick waved at them as he walked on the field with his section. They smiled and waved back at their friend.

Eventually, it was near the end of the game. The clock was ticking and it was intense. The teams were tied and it was up to Dallon to make the final touchdown, giving them the last win of the season.

Frank and Gerard stared at the field, getting into the game for once. Dallon sprinted with the ball, dodging players and...

TOUCHDOWN!

The crowd roared, everyone standing up and cheering. Confetti fell, celebrating the schools final victory of the season.

Gerard and Frank smiled, both yelling, “Good job, Dall!”


	7. last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard and frank have been together for as long as they can remember but suddenly, gerard has to drop everything and move across the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is probably my best oneshot of all time and i think it deserves way more recognition :/
> 
> [lowercase intended]

—

the rain fell slowly from the gray, overcast sky and large drops splattered as they hit the ground. the wind blew slowly, rustling the leaves on the old oak trees. the branches creaked in pain, its thin bark lightly cracking. the two boys stood silently, waiting for one to speak up.

"do you really have to leave?" frank mumbled quietly, sniffling sadly.

he let the length of gerard's hoodie sleeve fall over his hand. he brought it up to his face and wiped his eyes, trying to rid of the tears that threatened to fall down just like the rain. leaves swirled around them as the rain started to fall ever harder.

"i'm sorry frankie, i really am." gerard replied timidly, picking at the skin around his short nails.

frank seemed to shrink even smaller in gerard's hoodie. his lanky body was consumed by the soft, black material. he shivered as a gust of wind blew through the october night.

"just one thing, please, please find someone else. i love you so much and i hope you know that. i want you to be happy. don't hold on to me." gerard said, tears forming in his dark eyes.

gerard let out a quiet sob, his body violently shuddering. the two decided to sit down. frank was glad they sat, because he felt like his legs were going to give out on him. they sat on the eroding curb, knees up to their chests, leaning on each other for comfort.

they remembered those nights when all they could do was talk. frank and gerard were always there for each other. they shared intimate moments together and that was something special for both of them. the two were simply inseparable for all those years. now comes twelfth grade, and gerard had to leave him- _frank's lover._

he thought that he and gerard would last forever, but _nothing_ good lasts forever. now, the regrets ran through his mind. gerard knew he would never be able to find someone else, but he wasn't sure about frank. a loud sob came from frank this time.

"babe, deep breaths." gerard said, rubbing his back, also crying.

"i _can't_ see you leave! i _can't_ find someone else! gerard, god, you'll _never_ be replaceable! _everything_ we had! gone! _fucking gone!_ " frank yelled into the rainy evening.

gerard cried even harder, wiping his face furiously.

"how do you think i _fucking_ feel? it's harder for me than _you_!! i have to _fucking_ pack up my _whole goddamn childhood_ and move across the country! i have to leave my house, my friends, my school, my pets, my _EVERYTHING!_ everything that i've _ever_ _known_ is being _taken away_ from me, frankie!! put _yourself_ in my shoes!!" gerard sobbed out.

frank turned and hugged gerard. he breathed in, taking in his scent. the faint smell of cigarettes lingered from the time gerard stole a pack from the gas station, and they smoked cigarettes till the sun rose. a bit of lemon and body spray was faintly left over. it smelled like home to frank.

"i'm so sorry gee. _shit, god, i love you so much._ " frank spit out, a sobbing mess.

gerard looked into frank's eyes, accepting the apology silently. he leaned in, pressing his lips to frank's.

it was one of those kisses where you savored it. it was sweet and soft, not filled with lust or want. the taste of minty chapstick lingered in gerard's mouth as he pulled away.

gerard’s phone rang, and he sighed. “it’s my mom, i gotta go...”

"bye, frankie. _i love you so fucking much_." gerard said, his voice cracking.

a few more tears rolled down his face as he walked away through the dark.

frank sighed, and put his hands up to his face. he let the tears flow out and he cried on the curb.

that was his last hug, his _last kiss_ with gerard. **forever**.


	8. stoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a typical weekend at pete’s house, smoking weed, chilling with everyone except this time frank had something to confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // drugs; mentions of smoking weed  
> a/n: literally idk how smoking really works but i wrote this in 2019 so if i figure it out i’ll probably edit this again ok cool

—

It was a typical weekend and the boys were getting ready to hang out at Pete's house to drink and smoke. This usually happened on a rare occasion when Pete's parents went out of town. Pete invited Awsten, Dallon, Patrick, Gerard, Geoff, Otto, and Frank. He didn't invite anyone new because it was their thing that they all did together on a rare occasion.

Everyone was sitting on his couch in the basement, watching some 2000's Disney re-runs on the tv. Frank inhaled a joint slowly, letting the substance take his mind and anxieties away to another place. He lazily passed it to Gerard, who took a quick drag and gave it back to him. He grabbed a handful of chips and munched on them occasionally or took a drink of water. Gerard's mind felt a bit fuzzy as some god awful kids music blasted in the background happily. He looked at Frank, smiling, reaching for the joint again.

"Someone's eager!" Frank chuckled.

"Bro, I never get to do this shit." Gerard replied, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

" _Inhale. Hold. Exhale_." Gerard thought to himself hazily.

"Frank, how many did you bring?" Patrick asked.

Frank's mind was a blurry mess at this point. He was trying to think of what to say. He leaned back, falling into Gerard's lap, giggling a bit. He handed the joint to Gerard as he fell into his lap. Gerard blushed rosy pink, blinking, trying to look at Frank through the haze in the air, inhaling slowly, taking one hand and running it through his messy hair.

"How stoned do you plan to be?" Frank slurred out slowly.

"Eh, pretty stoned, to be honest." Patrick sighed. “It’s been a rough week.”

Time passed before Frank gave any sort of response to Patrick. "Don't wanna kiss Gee stoned." Frank muttered. 

Gerard stopped mid inhale and started coughing. "Wait- you?" he asked, surprised.

Frank gave a small smile, cuddling up to Gerard.

"Oh and I brought like 3 more. In my bag. Help yourself." Frank managed to slur before closing his eyes.

Gerard was blushing bright red, letting Frank cuddle him. Pete and Patrick went off to go look for the other joints that Frank was talking about. Otto, Geoff, Awsten, and Dallon weren't here yet because they had some family stuff to do before this party. They weren't all for that kind of stuff anyways, so good thing they werent here yet.

Pete and Patrick walked back, holding a container. Pete pulled out the lighter and watched the flame suddenly erupt from the neon orange piece of plastic. He held the lighter to the tip of the joint, waiting till it lit up.

Patrick pulled it away from the flame and took a long drag, soaking in the feeling of the chemicals running through his body. He jokingly blew the smoke into Pete's face. He made a mocked, disgusted face and grabbed it from Patrick. Pete blew smoke right back, chucking. Their minds became like a television that's lost its signal. All fuzzy, colorful, yet nothing. They didn't feel anything.

The four _beyond_ stoned boys laid on the floor and couch, doing nothing. They just sat there and occasionally talked or laughed over nothing. The leftover smoke hung thinly in the air, giving a misty haze in the room. Awsten, Dallon, Geoff, and Otto came down the steps, announcing their arrival around 9:30.

"How long have y'all been stoned?" Dallon asked, chuckling.

"Eh, since 7, I think. It's starting to wear off a bit, though." Gerard replied sleepily.

"Why are you and Frank laying together?" Awsten asked, looking at them on the couch.

"I dunno." Frank mumbled into Gerard's side.

The remaining boys made themselves comfortable on the couch and floor, pulling out their phones or focusing on the show blaring from the tv.

"Patrick, how many do we have left?" Frank asked.

"Two. I think. I don't know." Patrick replied.

"Okay, can you grab them please?" Frank asked, looking down at Patrick on the floor.

"Sure." Patrick huffed, getting up from the floor.

"So, uh, you said something about, uh, kissing me earlier?" Gerard questioned.

Frank sat up and sighed. "I was stoned..."

Gerard's face fell.

"Oh."

"But, I do like you.. _a lot_..." Frank finished.

Gerard smiled. "Ohh." He said, happier.

Patrick gave Frank a joint and he hastily lit it, inhaling.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

They shared the joint, giggling and cuddling.

_And you're watching disney channel!_


	9. city lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cute boy with a polaroid camera catches frank’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lowercase intended]

—

the city lights sparkled in the night sky as the class walked down the street. frank and a few others fell behind and took in the city as the others rushed to the bus.

one small boy had a polaroid camera and he snapped photos of skyscrapers and graffiti. frank watched him take them, finding it cute how much the mystery boy concentrated on these photos. his eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth was slightly parted with his toungue poking out a bit. the cool breeze made his black hair flutter in the wind. the muggy may air made everything go in slow motion as frank watched, not knowing what he was feeling inside.

by this time, all of the others had left, far ahead of the two boys. frank scurried up to the rest and the boy followed.

they soon reached the dull, yellow bus, clambering up the metal steps, the muggy air following. sweat rolled down everyone's necks as they complained about the rising summer heat.

kids rolled down the dirty windows, letting the city lights flood the bus. the breeze flowed through each window, offering a nice way to cool off.

frank looked around nervously, seeing one open seat. he sat down and a few minutes later the boy sat next to him. he gave a small smile and turned his focus back to the window, watching the night sky blur by.

his hair blew in the wind and his music made him feel calm. just as he felt at ease, he felt a small body start to lean on him. he was snoring softly, so frank let him fall into his lap.

maybe he would get a name.


	10. last words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank didn’t realize how much hearing ‘i love you meant’ till he lost his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // death, blood  
> [lowercase intended]

—

gerard’s paper white skin shone in the star filled sky. his skin was littered with purples, reds, and blues, displaying his lovers antics early that day, when the sun was rising over the snow covered trees. 

his lover smelled like cotton and faintly of deodorant, the scent being held by gerard’s soft, gray hoodie. 

frank remembered how they shared that simple, yet complex term, "i love you" over the setting sun that night. the snow on the ground was crisp white until the morning when it was stained an awful red color under the dead corpse. his lips were parted and the bags under his eyes gave a deathly look to his already dead body. frank cried at his lover in the snow, hoping it was just a dream. 

it wasn't.


	11. i don’t love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard regrets sending that message. and frank regrets unsending his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lowercase intended]

—

**gee** : even though we aren't actually dating, you see, i'm falling for you. i love the way you smile, talk, the way you compliment me. and i want to say those three words, yet i can't because i don't know if you like me back still. well, i'll just say it. i love you.

_**message sent** _

_**read 3:29 am** _

_**still typing...** _

**frank** : i love you too.

_**message unsent.** _

_**read 4:00 am** _


	12. sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard has a bad nightmare and frank comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // mention of school shootings, trauma, death, blood, nightmares

—

It was a warm summer night- the full moon shining brightly through the sheer curtains. The wind blew softly, making them flutter up and down occasionally.

Suddenly, Gerard woke up from a nightmare, sweating and gasping for air. He tried to fall back asleep, but he couldn’t. He laid next to frank, tossing and turning through another restless nightmare. He sighed, hoping he'd be able to fall back asleep again without having another episode.

"Babe, go to sleep." Frank muttered sleepily, turning towards the window.

"Sorry, I'll try" He replied, sighing.

He closed his eyes again, but all he saw was his nightmares. 

"Frank, I keep having bad nightmares every time I close my eyes." Gerard mumbled, a lump growing in his throat.

When he closed his eyes, all he saw were dead bodies dropping to the ground, blood spurting from them as they slammed on the tile. He fell to the ground, playing dead, hoping that the others were too. _They weren't._ They were only 16 or 17 and they never got to live their life to the fullest. Screams, bullets, loud booms, running, and crying played in his head like a record stuck on repeat. He could never forget that day. _He could never forget about almost losing Frank._

"FRANK, he's going to shoot me! He's gonna shoot you!!!" Gerard screamed while thrashing, tears in his eyes.

Frank snapped awake, looking over at him. He rolled over, seeing why he was screaming. Then, it clicked in his head. It was another nightmare. He felt so bad. He couldn't help Gerard at all.

"Babe, it's just a nightmare. It's okay. You’re okay. I’m here. It’s just a bad dream. You’ll be okay." Frank said beside him. He knew Gerard was sensitive to touch during and after his nightmares, so he was very careful not to touch him.

"I can't do this anymore! It should've been me who died, not them! It's all my fault!" Gerard cried.

At this point, Frank was surprised Gerard's parents haven't woken up yet. They usually did when he had bad nightmares.

“Gee, it’s not your fault. You’re so strong and I love you so much. You didn’t do anything to cause what happened.”

He calmed down slightly, snapping out of the worst part of his nightmare. Gerard finally opened his eyes, seeing the worried look on Frank’s face.

"Babe, I'll be right back. I'm going to grab you a cup of water and your medicine, okay?"

Gerard sniffled in response as Frank walked away. He cringed seeing the bullet shaped scar on Frank’s left shoulder.

He came back, setting the pills and water on the nightstand. Gerard took his medicine, swallowing it down with one sip of water.

"Hey, do you want to cuddle? Would that maybe make you feel better?" Frank asked, knowing he got a bit sensitive to touch after these types of things.

"Yes please." He mumbled, scooting to Frank.

He wrapped his arms around Frank, enjoying the warmth.

They fell asleep, knowing that in the end everything would eventually be okay.


	13. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard and frank’s first kiss went better than expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // slight nsfw mention (??)  
> [lowercase intended]

—

when their lips pressed together for the first time, it felt like sparks were flying. 

warm and soft, the taste of chapstick lingering in frank's mouth. 

pulling away, with rosy pink cheeks, gerard decided it would be nice to do that again. 

this time it was deeper, fingers locked in his hair, gasps occasionally heard. he got louder when gerard trailed down to the soft skin on frank's neck. 

it was a blank canvas waiting to be painted with love and lust. soon enough, both pulled away with swollen, red lips and one with purple, blue, and red marks littering their neck. 

the lovers then collapsed on the bed, closing their tired eyes, waiting for tomorrow.


	14. hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank and gerard are unofficial and frank wants to make it official but...

Frank and Gerard had been unofficially together for almost two months, yet Frank had been avoiding saying something. Deep down in his heart he knew this wasn't just some silly phase or mixed up feelings. He _loved_ Gerard. He loved him so much yet he was scared to say it. He was scared to say or because maybe it was too soon.

They'd only cuddled, yet he hadn't heard that word at all. It really hurt, but maybe Gerard was going through the same thing, too... or maybe Frank was being stupid. Maybe Gerard wasn't the one.

He saw cute boys in public and imagined himself with them instead of Gerard. Was that a bad thing? They were unofficial, but he didn't want to screw things up, so he tried to rid those thoughts or post about cute boys he saw. It felt like he had to constantly walk on eggshells.

He was too scared to ask if they were really official. He wanted to know so bad, though. Frank decided the next time the hung out he'd ask.

A few days passed and the pair were cuddling on the couch and watching Twilight. Frank looked into Gerard's eyes and said,

"I love you, Gee..."

His eyes blew up and he blinked at Frank. "You- uh... what?"

"I- never mind." Frank replied, his heart slowly cracking in his once warm chest.

"I got to tell you something, Frank. I-"

"You what?" Frank snapped, ice taking over his body.

"I've been dating someone else. Patrick Stump." Gerard mumbled, looking down.

"Out. Now." Frank commanded, fighting off the immense amount of tears forming in his eyes.

His vision became cloudy as salty tears flooded his soft eyes. A sob escaped his mouth as he wondered to himself,

" _How could I be so stupid?!_ "


	15. ocean eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really hate this but i’m just transferring all of my oneshots but i promise i’m working on so much halloween stuff and hopefully if i get motivation i’ll write but please stick around i promise it gets better ok ily all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 214 words  
> a/n: pretend frank has blue eyes in this lmao  
> edited august 24th, 2020  
> edited again september 10th, 2020  
> originally published july 2019

"ahh ahh ah. ahh ahh ah. ahh ahh ah ahh ah ah. i've been watching you for some time." 

gerard sang out softly, strumming his ukulele. he looked at frank’s blue eyes as he continued on. 

"can't stop staring at those ocean eyes"

he gave a small smile at frank as he focused on switching the chords. frank sat there, so focused on gerard and how cute he was when he practiced his ukulele. a blush was faintly present on both of their cheeks. 

"...fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes. your ocean eyes." 

gerard sounded so beautiful and all frank wanted to do was kiss him and shower him with love and praise. 

"no faaa-aa-air. you know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes." 

gerard continued to sing beautifully, with emotion thick in his voice. 

after the next few verses, he finished the song and gave a small smile.

"did you like it?" he asked meekly.

frank walked over to gerard and gave him a big hug. tyler blushed and hugged back. 

"you did so good, gee!"

"thank you frank." gerard shyly replied, blushing. 

frank pulled away and pressed a kiss to gerard’s lips. he smiled into it, kissing back. 

he was so glad to have frank.


	16. just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuh pretend this isn’t straight trash once again i promise it gets better if you stick around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 875   
> edited august 24th, 2020  
> edited again september 11th, 2020  
> originally published august 2019

frank was sitting on his bed, doing his homework peacefully, until his phone rang. he looked at it to see that his best friend, gerard was calling him. 

"hey gee." frank answered with a bit of a tired tone. 

he assumed it was probably going to be another hour long phone call about how much gerard had a crush on patrick stump. frank didn't really like talking about it, but he cared about gerard and let him talk about patrick. frank could never tell gerard that he had a crush on him. 

"frankie! i need your advice! there's this rumor going around that patrick stump might KISS me tomorrow! what should i do? i've never kissed a boy!! frankie, please help!" gerard pleaded.

frank could never say no to gerard, but he really wasn't sure how to help him.

"uh- i don't know, kiss your hand or your shower wall or something?" frank helplessly suggested.

"why in the hell would i kiss my shower wall?" gerard snapped, desperate to find a solution. 

"dude i don't know!? i haven't even had my first kiss either so what makes you think i would fucking know how to kiss someone!?" frank snapped back, jealously coated thick in his voice. 

"well... uh i was thinking maybe i could... kissyouforpractice?" gerard suggested quietly, mumbling at the end. 

frank nearly choked on his spit and he tossed his phone across his bed. holy shit, no way this was happening.

"uh.. you there?" 

frank rushed to his phone and mumbled,

"...yeah?"

"so... would you like to?" gerard asked with a bit more confidence.

"i-i mean if you.. i mean sure but.." frank was beyond flustered at his suggestion.

"i'll take that as a yes! be over in five!" and then gerard hung up.

frank’s heart was beating so fast. his hands were shaking as he set down his phone in shock. he couldn't believe that gerard wanted to kiss him? well, it was only for practice. there's no way he liked him. gerard liked patrick. frank was so confused and nervous. 

he laid down on his bed and took a deep breath and repeated in his head,

"we are only friends, this is just what friends do, this is normal, he doesn't like you, we are JUST. FRIENDS." 

soon enough, he heard footsteps come up the stairs.

"hey frankie!" gerard said excitedly, plopping down on his bed.

"hey gee." he replied, sitting up awkwardly.

"so are you sure you want to do this?" frank asked with hesitation, hoping that maybe gerard would say no. this would make his crush on him become worse. fuck. 

"yeah!" gerard said with lots of enthusiasm.

frank found it a bit weird about how enthusiastic he was about this. he didn't seem to be nervous at all. frank, on the other hand was shaking. he was going to kiss his crush- and his best friend and then have to forget about it. he knew his heart would be crushed, but he'd do anything for gerard. 

frank looked gerard in the eyes. his beautiful, dark brown eyes were sparkling in the golden sun that was shining from the window. 

his perfectly plump lips were so kissable and frank felt ready to kiss him. he leaned in slowly, hoping gerard would get the hint. 

frank’s heart was beating so fast. he rushed a bit and pressed his lips to gerard’s. it was the most amazing feeling. his lips were so soft and perfect. frank wanted to stay in that moment forever, but he knew he couldn't. he didn't want to push gerard to the next level, so he pulled away, his cheeks a light pink color. 

"wow. that was really good!" gerard said, but there wasn't really a blush on his cheeks. 

"yeah.. uh- listen gee i've been meaning to tell this to you for a while but ireallyreallylikeyou.." frank breathed out, in the spur of the moment. as soon as that sentence came out of his mouth, he knew he messed up. 

"oh." gerard replied, his face falling.

"i'm sorry frank, i-i don't feel the same." he replied quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

frank faked a smile and said, "it's okay gerard. good luck with patrick." "thanks. i'll text you later?" gerard asked, standing up. "yup!" frank replied.

frank could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. as soon as he walked out of his room, frank started to cry. tears hopelessly fell out of his eyes as he sobbed loudly. 

soon enough his mother came home and heard him. 

"frank, what's wrong?" she asked, knocking on the door. 

in between sniffles he said, 

"i'm fine mom! it's nothing."

"oh sweetie, i've never heard you cry like this."

frank finally snapped, yelling,

"fine mom! i'm gay! yes i'm gay and i've had a crush on gerard since i was 10! there you happy? and i just got rejected by him!" 

"oh honey, i'm so sorry." his mom said from the door way, not knowing what to do.

"just leave me alone!" frank yelled, instantly regretting it. 

frank closed his eyes and all he saw was black. he'd never felt so sad in his life, but unfortunately, he was destined to be alone forever.


	17. strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still hate this fic help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 337   
> a/n: yuck the original was kinda making me uncomfortable with the way i wrote it so i fixed it and made it better :)   
> edited august 24th, 2020   
> edited again september 11th, 2020  
> originally published august 2019

frank was so grateful to have gerard as his boyfriend. the way he wore that shiny strawberry lipgloss so well, with mascara making his lush lashes even longer. he was absolutely perfect. gerard was so beautiful when he twirled in his pastel skirts or leaned in shyly to kiss frank on the cheek. wow, he really had it bad for him. he admired gerard’s confidence and how passionate he was about eliminating gender roles. 

"you're so pretty, you know that gee?" 

frank always loved to remind him how stunning he was, despite people putting him down or trying to treat him like an accessory. gerard was a person after all- just someone who presented a little more ‘feminine’. people didn't seem to realize that he went through confidence and body issues just like everyone else. it made frank sad so he always tried his best to stick up for him. 

gerard blushed and smiled at the compliment. "awe frank, stop it! you're very handsome."

"no way, gee. you're the prettiest person i have ever seen in my life." "thank you." gerard mumbled, flustered.

"is it bad that i wanna kiss kiss you?" gerard asked. they had never really kissed on the lips before and both boys agreed they wanted the relationship to go at a pace that was comfortable for both.

"what do you mean, gee?" frank asked, slightly confused. "...like, on the lips?" he whispered. both boys took consent very seriously and gerard felt nervous to ask, even though frank wouldn't mind. 

"of course gerard! is it okay if i kiss you?" frank replied, smiling. "you can kiss me." gerard said, giving frank the heads up. 

he hugged gerard and rubbed his back. frank pulled away and looked him in the eyes. he leaned forward and pressed his lips to gerard’s soft, strawberry lips. the kiss was short and soft, but the tingly feeling of lipgloss lingered on frank’s lips.

"you're the greatest boyfriend i could ever ask for." frank said, kissing gerard on the cheek.


	18. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank gets a girlfriend and gerard is really upset 
> 
> anyways i promise the book gets better seeeee we’re making some improvement anyways thank you for 5 reads it means a lot lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 606  
> edited august 24th, 2020  
> edited again september 11th, 2020  
> originally published august 2019

gerard and frank had been best friends since fourth grade, ever since they met on the playground where gerard was getting bullied. frank stuck up for him and ever since, the two were inseparable. 

ninth grade was rolling around and things were changing. 

gerard became more distant from frank ever since he got a girlfriend. frank was confused why, but didn't press him. any time he asked gerard why, he would brush it off or change the subject. 

frank was fed up with it, especially since it got worse. whenever frank talked about jamia, gerard stared at his phone or just didn't pay attention. 

"jamia is amazing, i mean she's so cool and kind and a great kiss- dude, what's your problem?" frank stopped and asked. 

"jesus christ! literally nothing! you always ask me what's my problem every fucking day!" gerard snapped, angrily, throwing his phone down on the bed. 

"jeez! sorry man... anyways as i was saying jamia is an-"

"just fucking stop talking about jamia!" gerard yelled, looking frank dead in the eyes. 

"okay seriously dude, what's the issue?" frank pressed, seeing gerard was fuming angrily. 

"NOTHING!" 

"okay, bullshit! we used to be best friends and now you're like a stranger! i don't even know who you are anymore!" 

that last sentence struck gerard like a slap in the face. god, it hurt so bad.

"yeah, because we aren't best friends anymore!" 

"really!? we used to tell each other everything! we'd go to the playground where we met and talk for hours! we don't do that anymore! why, gerard, why?!" frank yelled.

"because i fucking grew up and got o-" he stopped himself, tears forming in his eyes. 

"got what? goddamnit, gee! why do you hate me so much!?" frank screamed, tears in his eyes. 

"i don't hate you!! i love you!! i was trying to get over you frank, dammit! i'm gay! and i'm falling for you! i'm so ashamed of who i am and i never felt i could tell you because your too caught up with that bitch, jamia! i always see her flirting with other boys, frank! she's playing you! and i don't want to see you get hurt!" gerard yelled back, holding in a sob. 

"h-how long have you liked me?" frank asked quietly.

"since fourth grade..." gerard responded, tears rolling down his face. 

he suddenly felt arms around him. frank was hugging him, letting gerard lean his head on frank’s shoulder. gerard cried silently and frank rubbed his back comfortingly.

"do you remember about how we met?" frank asked.

gerard weakly nodded, a small smile forming on his face. 

"yeah, i do... i was so nervous.." he mumbled.

"well i was so nervous because i saw this really cute boy on the playground. i saw that he got bullied. he looked so scared and i promised myself from that day on i would do anything for him, to protect him, love him, and to most importantly never hurt him, but i broke that promise. i was scared that he wouldn't like me, so i decided to be an idiot and not stay true to him or my promise. i ended up hurting him in the process. and after i realized i hurt him, i could never forgive myself. i'm so sorry, gerard." frank said, looking tyler in the eyes. 

"i love you, gee. more than a friend. and i want to be with you forever." frank added, hugging him. 

"i'm sorry, too... and i-i love you too frankie." gerard replied, kissing frank on the cheek.

they both blushed, hugging. everything seemed to be solved, for now.


	19. roommates (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is there actually going to be a part three? (there’s a part two) who knows? i wrote this over a year ago and haven’t wrote a part 3 yet ANYWAYS!!! look away :) thanks for 7 reads now here’s this 👍🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 565  
> edited august 24th, 2020  
> edited again september 11th, 2020  
> originally published august 2019  
> tw // slight nsfw (basically frank answers the door mid sex w someone and is covered in a towel)

it was the first day of college and gerard was beyond nervous. art school was one huge step for him, but moving all the way to california was another one. he hated change, but somehow pushed himself to do something as big as this.

he tried to carry all of his bags up at once, but unfortunately the plan failed. he thought it would be easy to carry everything, but he had one large duffel bag, two large suitcases, and one overflowing backpack, and the task quickly became a bit tedious to say the least. 

gerard grunted as he again tried to drag all of his bags up the steps to his dorm. he made it halfway up the steps when one of the suitcases- the one with his expensive art supplies to be exact- and it suddenly slipped out of his hand and went tumbling down the steps. he screamed in anger and just let all of his bags go. 

"you look like you're having a rough time there, dude." someone said from the top of the steps.

"yeah..." gerard muttered through gritted teeth, mentally slapping himself in the face.

"well, i'm ashley. ashley fraginpane. and you look like you need help." she replied, walking down the steps towards all the fallen bags. 

"which bags had your art supplies in them?" she asked. 

"the one at the very bottom." gerard replied.

"damn, that one took a tumble." ashley said, opening up the suitcase. "you have one broken prisma-color pencil. just a 2.0 graphite one. everything else is good." she added.

"thank god!" he sighed in relief, grabbing his backpack, hoisting it on his back. 

ashley had the suitcases and gerard had the backpack and duffles. they both walked up the steps and took a break.

"sorry, was that too heavy for you?" gerard asked.

"nah, just brings me back to my first day. a little traumatizing. more than yours... but that's beside the point- a story for another days what's your dorm number?" she asked.

"69D." gerard sighed, stifling a laugh. 

"oh my god, that's the best thing i've heard here, since everyone is stuck up with no sense of humor. you're with iero, good luck." ashley replied, trudging to '69D' with gerard.

they reached the dorm and he shyly knocked on it. 

"hold on!" was yelled loudly from behind the door.

someone opened the door and he could already feel himself hating his roommate. 

"sorry, uh now is not a good time." he breathed out, a towel covering his lower half, sweat dripping down his body. 

"frank, come back!" a whiny voice yelled.

"hold on, jamia!" he yelled. 

"so you were fucking someone, unaware that your roommate was arriving and in need of help?" gerard angrily said. 

"yeah, pretty much. sorry about that. can i, uh, finish and then i'll be with you." he asked.

"sure, frank, take your goddamn time." 

the door was closed on his face quickly and gerard was angry. 

"no one told me i got roomed with the school fuckboy!" he yelled, exasperated.

ashley sympathized for gerard and gave him a quick side hug saying, "i have to get to class... good luck, gee. oh! and here's my number if you ever need me!" ashley said, leaving him with his bags in front of a room used for fucking. 

college was going to be longer than he thought.


	20. bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very edgy™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 498  
> edited august 24th, 2020  
> edited again september 11th, 2020  
> originally published august 2019  
> tw // suicidal thoughts

some days the world just felt numb for frank. he was so sad and didn't see a point in living. he was ashamed of who he was and felt like a failure, but didn't know how to tell his parents. everyone noticed an attitude change in the once happy boy, but when people asked him if he was okay, it was denied. 

frank would often stay up late and walk to the bridge where he heavily debated ending it all, but yet didn't. every night, he saw a boy sitting at the edge, swinging his legs back in forth over the body of water, the fog swirling around the figure. he never had the courage to say hi, so he just never said anything. 

the moon was covered by the clouds, giving the night an eerie look. josh walked down the path, his feet crunching under leaves, gravel, and twigs. he could see his breath and imagined himself smoking a cigarette, debating whether he should pick up that habit or not.

he arrived at the bridge, swinging his legs over the ledge, looking down into the still water. suddenly, he saw a figure walk over towards him, smoking a cigarette. 

"want one?" the mystery guy asked, swinging their legs over the ledge as well. 

"uh, sure." he replied, scratching the back of his head, taking it from the box. frank twiddled it between his fingers.

"you probably want to light that."

"yeah..." frank said nervously. 

the mystery guy flicked the lighter open, illuminating his face. he had deep brown eyes, pale skin, hollowed in cheekbones, dark bags under his eyes, and long, black hair. frank also saw a huge bruise on his face. 

he moved towards the flame, the cigarette in his mouth. it lit up, smoke starting to come from it. he remembered what the people on tv did, so he tried to replicate that. it kind of worked, except frank coughed a few times.

"what's your name?" mystery guy asked.

"frank. what about you?"

"gerard. i see you here every night for the most part. why?" 

"well, gerard." the name rolled so smoothly off of his tongue as he blew out the toxic smoke. "i really don't want to be here anymore, but for some reason i'm still here." 

"me too." gerard agreed, running a hand through his hair. "you're pretty memorable, you know? bright red hair in the moonlight looks pretty cool."

"hah, thanks. i've never really seen your face." frank replied.

"i'm a sore sight to see at the moment." gerard laughed dryly, inhaling the smoke, then exhaling. "i come here every night for the same reason... yet i'm still here. and i don't know why... but i think it's because of you."

"i've always wanted to talk to you, but i never did, so i just kept coming back. i guess you're the same reason why." he replied.

"how old are you?" gerard asked, staring out into the night. 

"16. what about you?"

"17."


	21. roommates (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unless y’all actually like this there will probably never be a part three lmao anywhoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 256   
> edited august 24th, 2020  
> edited again september 11th, 2029  
> originally published august 2019

"jesus christ, i don't think it takes that long to fuck someone!" gerard huffed as the door opened, revealing frank half naked, gym shorts revealing his v-line. 

"who pissed in you cheerios?" he asked, letting gerard in. he dragged his bags in, receiving no help from frank. 

"you, dickhead." he muttered.

"sorry?" 

gerard snorted angrily and unpacked his stuff.

"do you need help?" frank asked.

"do i need help? hmm, let's see. i mean, i needed help an hour ago but you were too busy sticking your dick in someone to realize you had a new roommate who was clearly in need of help, but you didn't help. so why should i say yes and take your pathetic help offer? is it to make up for what you did?" gerard snapped.

"dude, what the fuck is your issue?" frank asked, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"literally nothing." gerard huffed sarcastically

"okay well taking your anger out on me because i wasn't properly informed for your arrival and made plans shouldn't be the reason you're screaming at me." frank replied a bit more calmly, pacing back and forth. 

"do i need to leave when you start having fuck-sessions with her?" gerard sneered, a feeling in his body he had never felt before.

"okay, seriously what the fuck is up?! it's my life and i can do whatever i want! you shouldn't be getting mad at me!" frank exploded.

both of them went silent. 

it was going to be a long 4 years.


	22. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually love this one sm 🥺 enjoy homos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 136  
> edited august 24th, 2020  
> edited again september 11th, 2020  
> originally published august 2019

gerard used to feel alone at night, sad that he had no one to love, no one to talk to, no one to hug, kiss, cuddle, praise, go on adventures with, or whatever cheesy cliche couples did. it made him very sad and he had this endless feeling of darkness throughout his whole body, until he met frank.

frank made him feel all sorts of ways and positively impacted his life. gerard knew he had found the one. 

at night, frank wrapped his arms around gerard and made him feel safe. he played with his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. gerard felt so happy when frank would press soft kisses to his cheeks, forehead, or head. 

gerard realized, it took time for him to  
find someone, but one day, you will find someone.


	23. football game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank is v lonely at a football game and gerard sits next to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 581  
> edited august 24th, 2020   
> edited again september 11th, 2020  
> originally published august 2019

frank had texted his best friend pete, asking if he was going to the football game tonight. pete had said something about it at lunch, so frank knew he was good to go- or he thought.

crowds made him very anxious, so having a friend there to talk to helped. he only talked to about 3 people, mikey, pete, and awsten. mikey was in the marching band and couldn't hang with josh, awsten was a pothead and didn't care for school spirit, and pete was iffy. josh was hoping he didn't let him down, but of course, he did. 

josh arrived at the game, looking around for pete and saw him no where. he sat on the bleachers, staring at his phone for a bit. he was messaging an acquaintance of his about school-work and playing back everyone in iMessage games. he occasionally looked up, seeing if he saw any of his friends, or even people he had seen in the halls that were nice to him. all he saw were the popular kids buzzing about some drama that was going on. kids kept coming up to him and asking him if he was okay and why he was sitting alone. frank just gave them a small smile and the 'i'm waiting for a friend' excuse. anxiety was bubbling in his stomach as more people filed in around him. 

frank: pete? where are you!?! i'm sitting all alone and i'm about to cry   
read at 7:28pm! 

"that fucker left me on read!" frank grumbled, standing up. right by the entrance, there was a corner type of thing. he sat down on the asphalt and put in his headphones. he listened to a music playlist until he saw someone sit down next to him. he pulled out his earbud and gave the mystery boy a questioning look. 

"hey?" 

"hi. i know you don't know me, but you looked a little bit lonely so i decided to come over here." 

"okay... i'm frank, what's your name?" he mumbled.

"i'm gerard. nice to meet you, frank." 

"so why are you all alone?" gerard asked.

"i don't really socialize and my friend ditched me, so i decided to come sit here and listen to music- maybe get some pics of the sunset too. why are you over here?"

"i kinda hang out with the 'bad crowd' so to say and they went off to go do drugs, so i decided that maybe that wasn't a good idea."

"yeah i think you made the right choice." frank replied. 

"yeah, me too. especially when i get to sit next to someone who's really cute."

frank felt his cheeks get hot, and he replied "oh, thanks."

gerard switched the subject, asking frank some other random questions and that kind of stuff. one of those conversations where you 'get to know' the person.

as the football game was coming to an end, gerard and frank both realized they had a lot in common... and both secretly liked one another. 

the sky was pitch black as the moon shone through the clouds on the late august night. everyone was leaving and that meant so did gerard and frank. they traded numbers, instagrams, snapchats, and what-nots and both stood up. 

"see ya later, frank." gerard said, pressing a light kiss on his cheek. frank froze, stunned.

"u-uh bye gee?" he replied, flustered. 

for once in his life frank didn't feel like he was alone.


	24. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey alexa play toxic by britney spears, then i felt younger when we met by waterparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 318  
> edited august 24th, 2020  
> edited again september 11th, 2020  
> originally published november 2019

after the day that gerard confessed to frank, their relationship was going to shit. they were constantly fighting with one another, becoming jealous of each other's friends, so on and so forth. it was turning into something that both of the boys feared- a toxic relationship. 

"i cant fucking be in this relationship, frank!! i feel like shit- no YOU make me feel like shit!!! i cant hang out with ashley or lyn-z because have having friends who are girls is such a big deal!!! so what i'm bi, frank, i fucking LOVED you. and i can't believe you've had the AUDACITY to think i would EVER CHEAT ON YOU!!" gerard screamed, tears rolling down his face. 

frank was speechless. he stood there in front of gerard, finding that no words were coming out of his mouth. tears brimmed up in frank’s eyes. he whispered, "you're right gee. sorry." and took a shaky breath. he continued with, "this is goodbye to our relationship, then." and like that, he was gone. 

a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. gerard felt bad, but he pushed back that feeling. 

TWO YEARS LATER:  
he continued on with his life, seeing someone new. dallon weekes. they were officially dating and he had never been happier. 

though he saw frank in the halls giving the two nasty glares, gerard didn't care at all. he was happy, at last. 

frank still wasn't over him, but it didn't matter. he could go cry a river for all he cared. but part of gerard wanted to crawl back to frank because what they had at first was great, but he knew it would probably end up the same. 

and though gerard had moved on, frank couldn't help it that every time he saw them together, it made him think back to the one and only gerard and that one and only day that changed his life.


	25. cigarette sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey party people!! last oneshot of this book until i finish writing post all of my drafts onto here. thanks for sticking around and make sure to leave kudos and comment if u want :) my wattpad is bleedxmagic if you wanna hit me up with a follow on there and support the oneshot book on there! it would mean a lot. anyways, enjoy cigarette sunsets, probably one of my favorite oneshots ever :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: literally i don’t know and i don’t count these things as words but i think there’s over 500 so enjoy  
> edited august 24th, 2020  
> edited again september 11th, 2020  
> originally published july 2020
> 
> —  
> here's a poorly written soft n emotional oneshot to make up for 7+ months of silence. i'm working on stuff, i promise. motivation has just been difficult to find these past months. i hope you enjoy... it's not my best work but i wanted to put something out there for you cool kids! plz vote and comment !! also first oneshot of 2020! 
> 
> no trigger warnings unless brief mentions of cigarettes upset you! just nice n fluffy :)  
> —

frank sighed sadly, rolling the cigarette between his fingers. a bored expression was plastered on his face as he concentrated on lighting it, the flame illuminating his face for a split second. frank took a long drag, sighing and rolling his head back in relief. the sweet feeling of nicotine rolling through his veins (temporarily) slowed down his racing thoughts. he exhaled the smoke and watched it disappear into the sky. 

the sun was just setting, a mix of purples, blues, and reds filling the sky. the moon was just peaking through the clouds and the stars lightly speckled the sky. the sunset looked stunning in the nearly abandoned park where he was at. 

frank stared off into the distance, continuing to smoke his cigarette. "mind if i join you?" a timid voice asked. he turned his head in surprise to see a smaller boy asking him that. "oh, hey gee." frank smiled, scooting over and letting the smaller boy plop next to him. 

he passed the cigarette to gerard and he took a drag, smiling at the older boy as he exhaled and blew the smoke out. they both giggled softly, enjoying each other's presence. gerard admired frank greatly and wished that one day the two could be together. gerard was too scared to say anything- and didn't even know if frank liked boys- so instead he cuddled up to him and rested his head on frank’s shoulder. frank didn't mind and in fact, every time gerard did that, it made his heart flutter. 

the two sat in comfortable silence and watched the day fade away into night.

"so, how have you been recently? anything interesting?" gerard asked. frank paused to think, trying to find something to tell him. he didn't want to say anything negative and make the smaller boy upset. 

"nothing much. my sister made it on the cheer team. i'm really proud of her, she's so amazing. it's so cool to see her out on the field at games." frank’s face lit up for a second, making gerard happy. "oh my god! that's so great! i'm so happy for her!" he smiled and turned to frank, giving him a hug. 

frank smiled. he actually smiled. he hadn't felt the warm embrace of a hug in so long. he basked in the feeling, hugging gerard back even harder. he felt gerard rest his head on frank’s shoulder in the hug and it made frank smile even harder. it felt like forever until they let go. 

"i'm sorry.. i haven't been hugged in such a long time.. i- that feels-" gerard hugged frank again- so hard that they both fell to the ground. the boys both started giggling. 

they both sat up and frank looked at gerard. "you are the sweetest and most caring person i've ever met. i'm so glad we met. i care about you so much. you don't even know." gerard teared up a bit replying, "y-you care about me?" 

"of course i do. you've brought so much light into my life. you've shown me why i deserve to be here. you're making life worth living, gee. i don't know where i'd be without you.." 

in that moment, it felt just right. gerard didn't know what to say, so instead he pressed his lips to frank’s. he quickly found himself suddenly kissing frank iero and frank was kissing back. 

they pulled away for a second, gasping for air. gerard didn't even question why he kissed back the first time. there wasn't even enough time to question it. frank went back and crashed his lips into gerard’s and the two started kissing passionately. 

messy hair and pink tinted lips- the boys pulled away from each other a few minutes later. 

"i- wow." gerard mumbled. "i really.. really like you frank.. and i hope you like me too." 

"gee, i've liked you for such a long time and i was hoping this would happen." frank said, still out of breath. 

gerard didn't reply, he simply just hugged frank very tightly. he rubbed gerard’s back for a bit in the hug until gerard finally spoke up and said, "do you wanna sleep at my place tonight? we can cuddle and watch movies and stuff." he was blushing slightly.

"i'd love to come over, gee." frank said with a huge smile on his face 

~ 

hey hey hey i hope you enjoyed! if u did please vote n comment and all that fun stuff! it lets me know that i'm doing something right and it gives me motivation 🥺 i'm so so so sorry for not updating this for 7 months and i'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen again !! once again i do take suggestions of ships and stories so if u wanna see something specific, comment or pm me!! ok bye! <3


	26. late night kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two homies chilling in a twin sized bed what could possibly happen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 451 words  
> a/n: this may or may not be loosely based on an experience of mine but the world may never know except for my close friends and rant twitter... anyways enjoy ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  
> published: october 7th, 2020
> 
> also my wattpad is bleedxmagic and if you could hit me with a follow and support my book over there, that would be amazing!

—

music played softly in the background as the two boys laid next to each other, crammed in the twin-sized bed located in gerard's room. the warm shine of fairy lights softly lit up the room and the posters plastering the wall. it was so calm and peaceful. gerard wished he could stay like that forever. 

he and frank were both facing each other, holding hands. their heads were slightly apart and some kiss-tension was thick in the air. 

gerard started rambling about music and warped tour, seeing frank smile and listen to him in the dim light. 

gerard subtly scooted closer to frank, feeling him repeat that action back. noted- frank definitely wanted to kiss him.

gerard continued to ramble about nonsense- as one does at nearly 5:30am- until frank interjected slightly joking, saying, "dude, it's 5:30am we need to sleep- please!" 

"is my rambling too much for you?" gerard teased at frank, him hastily replying, "you need to be quiet so that way i can go to sleep, please!".

he knew frank wasn't being hurtful, so gerard teasingly said, "make me." 

and that line set the tension off. they went back and forth with "no, yes, no, yes" until finally, frank got confident.

"oh yeah? you really want me to kiss you so bad, don't you?" frank challenged, scooting closer to gerard. 

"hmmm... maybe, maybe not. i mean, hypothetically, what would happen if you kissed me?" 

"i don't know, if i kiss you, hypothetically, would you be quiet and let me sleep?" frank replied. 

at this point, the two boys were face-to-face, foreheads touching, cheeks red and burning. he could see the smile wide on frank's face, making him smirk. 

"maybe..." gerard teased back. he felt frank's breath ghost over his lips and god, gerard wanted frank to kiss him so bad. a shiver went down his back as he felt frank press his lips to gerards, the two staying there for a few seconds.

frank pulled away, their heads still touching. "can you kiss me again, pleeeeeaaasee?" gerard begged, smiling wide. "i'll actually be quiet!" 

frank sighed, kissing gerard a little harder this time, gerard's chest fluttering with excitement. "one more time?" he challenged- and so frank did. 

7 kisses later and frank wasn't budging anymore. "nope, nope, and nope!"

"can we at least cuddle? gerard asked, looking him in the eyes.

"fine, anything for you."

gerard rolled over, facing the nightstand, letting frank wrap his arms around gerard's frame, spooning him. gerard sighed with content in his voice, turning off the lights, leaving the two in the dark.

"you better kiss me in the morning." gerard mumbled, but frank was fast asleep.

—

the end!


End file.
